Miss Cordiality
by Factless Goddess
Summary: Why is high school always so messed up?
1. Chapter 1

I saw him during junior year. He was quiet and reserved and yet he completely caught my attention. To my surprise we had classes together that year and that just made my curiosity grow. I remember stealing glances and observing his movements, maybe trying to know more about him here and there, nothing special.

Misao, my best friend, told me that what I was doing was unhealthy. Stalking isn't exactly a hobby you should get into but I couldn't help it. He seemed like a person I could hang out with. The problem was that I was too shy to even walk up to him.

When I told Misao about my current predicament she practically dropped her lunch tray, laughing.

"Honestly babe, YOU!? Ms. Kaoru Kamiya? A shy type? And when it comes to boys!? You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Please Misao, you should say that a little louder, I think Antarctica didn't hear you."

"Oh c'mon, you have got to admit I have a point. I mean you are the most energetic loud mouth I have ever met in my entire life. I do not, wait no, WILL not believe that a guy can shut you up nor catch your attention. You're not even in to those lovey dove-y things"

"Who said anything about lovey dove-y? I just want to talk that's all. Is making a new friend that much of a crime?"

"Yeah right, and my lunch is cow poo. You got it bad."

I rolled my eyes and ate my lunch gesturing her to shut up and just my luck, she didn't.

Instead I ignored her and thought about what she said and yeah, I completely disagree and I am not a loud mouth. Besides, who falls for someone they don't even know?

The bell rang as I sat on my chair behind him. Though he wasn't there yet I know he would be. He never missed class and always sat on the second row second to the last seat from the left. Knowing all that isn't weird, absolutely not, and it's not obsessing either. It's observation.

Sir Takeshi went in and closed the door behind him. That wasn't right, he usually comes in before the teacher does. Something's wrong, I hope nothing happened to him.

Suddenly the door opened wide to reveal Him. He apologized for being late and quickly walked towards his seat. I looked right at him and he seemed anxious for some reason.

He caught me staring at him and I immediately looked away finding the door completely interesting all of the sudden. He sat down and I caught his sweet scent. Hell, it was intoxicating. His hair smelled like cinnamon, which is weird but still smelled so good. I couldn't help myself, I slowly leaned in to take another whiff and then,

"Ms. Kamiya, is there anything you'd like to share about your classmates hair? Anything interesting?"

I froze. I just froze. Everyone began looking straight at me, HE even turned around and found me leaning towards him, I panicked and said the first thing that popped up in my head.

"I.. uh. Was just making sure… there wasn't…any…uh… dirt? Yes dirt! I was making sure there wasn't any dirt in his hair cause you know, the weather… and all. Yeahp. Yeah dude, your good. No dirt in sight."

WHAT? DIRT!? How much lamer can I get with that sorry excuse. Oh god I bet he's so creeped out by now.

"Dirt? O-kay? Alright then, today discussion-…"

Oh thank the heavens they looked away. I sank lower and lower on my seat while I felt my cheeks heat up. This day could not get any worse.

Yet it did.

"WHAT THE FRACK?!"

"Oh can it! You haven't even heard the whole story!"

My best friend of five years just told me the most horrifying news that I could ever get in my whole High school life. I have been nominated for Ms. Junior. Oh .NOW.

"Someone nominated you and this year there would be escorts! You'd do a talent with him!"

She's giggling! GIGGLING! How dare she giggle on other people's misfortune? What kind of a best friend is she?

"Oh honeys please, don't even look at me like that. I wouldn't dare sign you up. I'd rather get hit by a truck than have your tiny hands strangling me."

"Then who the hell would? You're practically the only one I talk to around here. Most of the people in our batch don't even know me! UGH! What is wrong with this day? It's so messed up!"

"K, it's a pageant. Not the end of the world."

"It's not just that. C'mon, I'll tell you on the way home."

I pushed the door open and came face to face with him. I, for the second time today, froze. How many times can someone freeze before getting a sprain?

"Hey, K! Why'd you stop wal- Oh… Hi! I'm Misao Makimachi!"

Before he could say anything I dragged misao a few meters away from him.

"WHAT are you doing?"

"It's called an introduction. You should try it sometime."

"You don't know… It's HIM you idiot."

"REALLY?! Well then, we should get back!"

She just walked away. Walked away like I didn't say a single thing. And she says I'm thick. I watch her walk towards him and reintroduced her self. She noticed that I didn't follow her so she said excuse me and dragged me and with my hair no less! By the time we were in front of him I was in a brink of tears. That freaking hurt!

"Where were we? Oh yeah, I'd like you to meet Kaoru Kamiya! My best friend!"

I looked straight at him. It was the first time I saw him up close. His eyes were beautiful. Having shades of violet, so unique and magnificent. His brows shaping his eyes, his lips were plump and red. To sum it up, he was gorgeous. His hair was long and was unsuccessfully tamed by his ponytail. He is a ginger, beautiful red hair being blown by the breeze. Yup, there's that cinnamon scent. I was all of the sudden distracted by his voice.

"Yeah, I know her. We're actually classmates. Well I have to get going. I'll see you girls around! And Kaoru, thanks for checking if there's dirt in my hair."

He winked. Now THAT was embarrassing. I can't believe he'd remember that. Well who wouldn't? I mean It's not everyday someone leans in from behind to check your hair.

"Yeah. Anytime, Kenshin."

I just had to didn't i. I just had to sniff his hair in class.

"You checked his hair?"

I'm not sure if she's happy or disgusted about it but i don't want to know. I just want to sleep in my bed and pretend this day was all but a dream.

"Oh shut up, I'll tell you later. Lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, I didn't want to tell her anything at all, but me and my stupid cravings gave in when she said she buy me ice cream. Well aren't I cheap?

" I can't believe you actually SNIFFED his hair?! Oh God this is hilarious, mind if I tweet? "

" Tweet my ass. I better not see that later or your parents won't even recognize their daughter when I'm done with you. "

"FINE! Jeez, touchy touchy."

What did she expect? That I'll jump for joy at her? I don't even know why she's my best friend. We walked down the road going straight to my apartment. Misao practically lives with me; I honestly can't believe I haven't charged her for rent.

"So, you're really into this Kenshin guy huh?"

"And what, my dear, makes you think that?"

"Well, the hair sniffing for one."

"That does not count! That was only due to curiosity!"

"And like they always say, curiosity kills the cat and girl you're lifeless."

I just stared blankly at her and continued to eat my ice cream. No point in letting her spoil my delicious dessert. We climbed flights of stairs, mentally cursing the landlord for not installing an elevator to this damn place. We have finally arrived. Home sweet home.

My house wasn't much. It was big enough for someone staying alone. At least that was what I thought way before Misao kept staying over night. There is one bedroom in the whole unit and I have a queen size bed that is big enough to fit the both of us. The bed practically consumed the whole room. The living room only had a sofa, a TV set and stacks of DVD's on the side. Now the kitchen is a whole new other story.

I have a huge two-door refrigerator. I know, I don't even know how those people were able to fit that in my apartment. Inside that amazing god given creation was everything a food junkie could ever want, cheese from France, sausages from Germany, and other food from every part of the world. The thing is, my parents traveled all over the world and ever time they came home, they'd bring me food.

My over-head cabinets is so full of junk food it practically became a pantry.

So as you can see, I can live through a blizzard that lasted for years with my stock of food and my amazing best friend cannot get enough of it.

We both sat on the couch, absolutely beet from today's event. All I needed was a few minutes of silence and I'd be good for the day but Misao can't give me even that.

"Hey K! Do we have classes tomorrow?"

"Why do you even go to school if you can't even listen to simple announcements? NO. We don't have classes, school holiday."

"Really? Huh. Great! We can start practicing for the pageant!"

My eyes went wide with realization. I completely forgot about that stupid thing. I still can't believe someone put me on the damn list.

"Actually no, we don't have to practice because I'm not joining. I'm quitting as soon as I step on campus."

"OH PLEASE! That's not even physically possible. Stop being an annoying brat and just join for the fun of it!"

"EXACTLY! There is NO fun in it. It's just a bunch of snobbish stuck up girly girls being all stuck up-y and girly."

"That didn't make sense at all. Not at all…"

I grabbed my noodles and turned towards the tv signaling the end of our discussion. Thank God she was sensitive enough to catch that and just stared at the tv as well.

I looked at the clock and it was already past eight. Misao is already drooling on my sofa so I decided to hit the hay. I cleaned up our trash and went straight to bed. As I was lying down trying to sleep I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to a certain red head.

I must say he is a handsome guy. He looked too mature for his age too. But come to think of it, it would be impossible for him not to have a girlfriend I mean come on! Look at him. And when I say look I mean LOOK at him.

You can see his muscular body through a freaking t-shirt. Such a sculpted face, hand carved by the gods. Not to mention his attitude. He's so nice and funny.

I slowly fell asleep with a picture of him in my mind.

I was suddenly woken up by a scream. I jump out of my bed, took my katana and ran towards the screams, only to find misao practically burning my house down. Literally.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL MISAO! What do you think you're doing?!"

She looked at me with a panic stricken face.

"Cooking?"

I grunted. I took my the fire extinguisher that was so obviously placed near the stove and prevented the only place I had from burning down.

I yelled at misao for a good 5 minutes or so and went back to bed. After what I told her I am now sure that these kind of events would never happen again.

I left her sitting on the floor, hugging her knees like it the end of the world.

When I was back in my room, I felt tired again. I know that we don't have class but I have tons of homework to do.

I could not take any more stress right now. My cellphone rang. I picked it up and heard I voice I didn't know.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Uhm, Hi is this Kaoru Kamiya?"

"This is she."

"Oh great! Uh, Hi Kaoru it's Kenshin"

I almost dropped my phone as my knees started to buckle. My heart was beating faster than I thought it ever could.

"Hello? Kaoru?"

"Wha-? Oh Yeah? Yeah. Why? Is there something you need or?"

"Yeah about that. I wasn't able to copy our assignment for English and I already asked my friend, but you know, he doesn't listen to any class so I asked him for your number instead. Do you mind if I stopped over your place and grab the copy?"

Him?! Coming over MY place?! Oh Good Lord.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll text you my address."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! You're a lifesaver K! I'll drop by around two. Would that be alright?"

"Sure. No problem. I'd be here all day anyway." I giggled.

Lame. So LAME.

"Alright then. See you later! Bye!"

"Bye."

As I was texting my address I hope I don't misspell anything. Though that was quite hard to do due to my shaking hands and wobbly legs. I had to sit down.

I went to my bed and just lay there.

Suddenly I realized that I didn't know where those notes are. GREAT. Now I have to look for it. I glance at the clock and was stunned to see that it was already one thirty.

"THE HELL MISAO! Why did you let me sleep in?!"

I screeched. I had enough stress for one day. I was running around the room desperately trying to find the damn notes. Once I found them I took my clean clothes and ran for the bathroom.

When I got out, just in time I heard my doorbell ring.

I removed the towel on my head and brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror to see if I look presentable, once I was satisfied I ran towards the door, passing a still dazed misao.

Opening the door, he was right in front of me.

"Wow I was right! Hey Kaoru!"

I smiled at him. He seemed so poised and proper even if he's just saying hi.

"Hey Kenshin, want to come in?"

He gleamed and accepted. I watched him take in my apartment.

Good thing I cleaned yesterday.

"This is great, a place all to your self. I wish I had my own."

"What do you mean?"

" I still live with my parents. My mom didn't want me to leave since my dad worked a lot and travelled all over the world. Since I'm the youngest I was the obvious pick."

He chuckled at his own little joke. Kaoru joined in.

I then remembered what he came for.

"Oh, Kenshin here's the notes that you needed."

Handing him a bunch of papers.

"Thanks. Thank you so much. I really appreciate the help."

"No, problem. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Nah, I have to go study and finish an essay due tomorrow. Thanks for the offer."

"Sure, anytime."

I escorted him to the door and watched him head out.

"Thanks again Kaoru. See you around!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

I hope you all like this new chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than the others but trust me, I have been looking and craving for time to do these stories. I hope this was not a disappointment and I truly appreciate all of the people that loved loved and hated this story.

Please Review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome.

Tata for now, Allons-y!

Today I woke up, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and took a bath, my usual day-to-day routine. Because of this unnerving lack of life… IN my life, I shouldn't expect random roller coaster rides of emotion right?

WRONG! So freak, freakingly Wrong.

Well for one, a guy, a very popular guy, out of the blue had my number and went to my house. If that won't catch you off guard I don't know what will.

So the one-day holiday is over and we are back to reality people!

Up and ready to go to school I inwardly prayed to every god there is that revoke my participation in that forsaken waste of time of a show.

Misao surprisingly left earlier than me and that only means one thing. She is off to see her "Snugahwoogums."

I just have to puke at that. I mean really, why would you ever call your partner something that sounds like a mutated alien thing made of gummy worms with caveman as an accent.

What's even weirder is that the guy actually agreed to that. Imagining a stern face like that saying words like those just creeps me out. Makes him look like much of a pervert actually.

Well that escalated quickly. I presume we were talking about my life and the… Oh god I can't even say it.

That is how offended I am to wearing heavy make up that make me look like a clown and clothes that show so much skin which practically makes the fabric a complete and utter…

Right off topic.

Anyway, I am off to school. No matter what the weather I always see to it that I walk. Walking is good for your health, don't cha know.

As I walked pass a certain store, I caught a glimpse of red hair at the corner of my eye.

Not that I would stalk or anything. I just casually stare and try not to be seen. Yup.

I peeked through the glass door to see him buying cigars.

Oh my, well isn't that a major turn off. NOT that I was turned on by him… in anyway. So…

As I was saying, Kenshin Himura is buying cigars. Wonder who for.

As I was contemplating on what to do next, he glanced towards the street. I hid myself as fast as I could and hope that he didn't see me. I hope he didn't I mean I'm practically kneeling on the stupid floor. That would be a waste of effort now wouldn't it?

I thought about what I was doing and just feel… well, stupid.

I stood up, and as if the whole universe was against me, kenshin came right out and saw me.

I froze. I have a very odd habit of doing that a lot. The freezing I mean.

He smiled and walked towards me. He was wearing a smile that could win any ones heart, but mine. (Let me have my feelings people)

I looked straight at him, smiled and gave him a small wave. What I didn't expect was that he only noticed me when I waved at him.

"Oh hey Kaoru! Didn't see you there!" Said with a wide grin

If I was animated my jaw would have dropped on the floor or at least that's what I think would happen. Maybe even fall animatedly to the ground.

HOW on earth, time and space did he NOT see me there! I mean here! Seriously?

He looked passed me and signaled the person behind me to wait. I turned to see the beautiful cheerleader, oh sorry, wait a mo... Not just cheerleader but cheer captain and SC president. There we go.

Ms. Megumi Takani. Class A Hottie, at least that's what they call her.

"Huh, so you know Megumi then?" I know it was an obviously dumb and dumber question, especially after the signals and all, but you know, stalkers gotta know. I mean OBSERVERS! Observers…

He suddenly became sort of, I don't know, uncomfortable. Not really sure though. Men aren't exactly my point of expertise.

"Yeah, I sort of do. We've been dating for a few days so yeah… Kinda know her." Is it just me or was that a snide comment.

Couldn't help but raise a brow there. Just had to smirk, unbelievable.

"No shame in asking is there, ginger?"

He blinked once, twice and SOLD. He was caught off guard.

Aren't I cheeky.

"Right, have to go. Class starts in a few. See you around lover boy."

As I was walking farther and farther away I can't help but feel a bit frustrated. Me being me, I forced myself to think it was because of the pageant. Aren't I cheeky AND a smart ass.

I just rubbed my hands to my face and continuously groaned all through out the ten-minute walk.

After climbing flights of stairs I opened the door to the classroom and sat down. I felt completely worn out with the unexpected detour.

The bell rang just in time. Class has begun.

Before the period ended our adviser had a very special announcement.

"First of all, you are very much well aware of the schools annual events, am I correct?"

"Hai!" Don't really get the answer all together at the same time thing.

"Good, the I am VERY pleased to announce that our very own Kaoru Kamiya will be a part of this years pageant!"

Oh lord up above. I think I literally felt the blood run out of my body. I felt pale, woozy and nauseous. I think I'm going to vomit.

THIS is all HIMURA's fault. If it wasn't for that damn detour I would have had enough time to get away from that. Oh crap what am I going to do?!

I know. I'll slip away from my chair and crawl towards the door! Such a smart ass I am really. I should be awarded. Please hint the sarcasm here.

"Miss Kamiya please stand up! You deserve a round of applause."

No, I don't want to stand up. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

I think anyone can commit murder if you have a best friend like mine. Misao pushed me off my seat not only making me stand but stumble down, down the cold hard ground.

I quickly poised myself and stood up with confidence that I don't really have. Perks of being part of Theatre. I know weird, shy type theatre chic. Ain't that new.

"The we are! Miss Kaoru Kamiya! Representative of class 10D! Applause my children. Appluase."

A very weird and awkward applause came about.

Now I am sure, very sure actually. That I know Hate Himura. Not enough of a reason? Well THOUGH! To me it is. He dead. And I mean it. HE DEAD…


	4. Chapter 4

Well first period turned out to be a real hellhole. Good thing the next ones my second most favorite. Recess. Oh how I love that period. Most favorite is lunch.

As Misao and walk towards the cafeteria I was already conducting my plan of assault for Mr. Himura. Does being skinned alive and chopped seem too much? I mean you know, just thinking out loud here.

I felt someone tug on my hand. I just HAD to ignore it didn't I. I suddenly came face to face with a white washed wall. Oh Crap my NOSE!

Hey, it doesn't mean that just because I'm not as pretty as those models that I can't care for my now pig like nose. Being squashed by the freaking wall.

I fell on my ass. That would have saved me from a hurtful crash, wouldn't it?

HAHA! No. With an ass like mine even babies won't sleep on it with its lack of cushion.

I heard someone rush towards me. I was expecting the thing childish hands of Misao to pull me up but oh so help me, it was not. The hands were big and strong and a bit rough and soft at the same time. Not sure if I'm making sense here. I did just walk though a wall.

When I stood up my head was spinning…

"Miss, are you alright? You got a bit of a nasty bump there."

This guy's voice was so different from Kenshins. His voice wasn't as small and melodious as kenshins but was firm and reassuring somewhat and laced with… concern?

Well it isn't everyday you see a person deliberately walk towards a wall, so yeah. I guess anyone would be concerned.

"I think I'm fine… OH my head. UGH! MISAAAAAOOOOO!"

That when I heard running, scared little footsteps. I wasn't supposed to pay attention to her stunt this morning, but this! I can't even… Can this day get-

Nope, I won't say that because in movies and series it get SO much worse when you say it won't so NO.

"OH GOD! Kaoru what happened, where have you been! I thought you were right behind me. When I looked back you weren't there and I heard a loud "boogsh!" "

I just stared at her. She's officially on my dead list.

I shook my head and looked at the man that helped me. Hope it's not a teacher that would be awkward.

I was just expecting a look you know. A simple glance and thanks and walk through the cafeteria. But I don't think calling it a glance would justify what I was doing.

His eyes were almond shaped and deep set brown, hair in spikes and a well-sculptured face. A smile that would even make the gods swoon with delight.

He was hotter than Himura. Yes I said it. HOTTER.

I couldn't breathe. It was like there was something stuck in my throat and I can even squeeze out a simple thank you.

At the back of my held there was an alert. An alert saying that I was staring. Great now I'm the creepy one.

I quickly averted my gaze and started to fidget a bit. It was only then that my voice decides to show up.

"Sorry about that.."

He chuckled. Oh that glorious sound…

"Not a problem. So, are you alright? Do you need to go to the clinic?"

"NAH! She just needs to stuff her gob with some food then she'll be good as new."

I glared at her. I know this sounds a bit cliché but if looks could kill she'll be cold dead on the floor with blood spurting. Ha, look at that, I have such a great imagination.

I ran up to her and covered her big pipe hole then smiled at the guy.

"Ha, haha, ha. Don't listen to her. She's a bit out of it. Haven't drunk her meds for today. HAHAHA." I'm giggling. Giggling nervously.

"But she's going now to get her meds. RIGHT, MISAO?" I stared her down hoping she'd get the message and THANK kami she did.

"OH! Right! My meds, haha. You know me, going coo coo. Keep forgetting my meds. Well see you later then Kaoru! Cute guy! Bye!"

"Nice meeting you kid!"

With a goofy grin she ran off. Okay, she's off the list. For now…

I faced the guy that helped me and realized I haven't introduced myself yet.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. The names Kaoru Kamiya."

I was so damn close to him. I could smell him and I didn't have to lean in. Well that's a plus. He smells better too, much more manlier than HIM.

I offered my hand for a friendly shake.

"Right. It is such a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kaoru Kamiya. I am Sanosuke Saagara."

I was expecting a handshake cause you know that's what normal. I guess he isn't normal then.

He took my hand and kissed it. OH WOW. So how gentlemanly of you!

Air stuck in my throat again. Ugh, I feel my face heating up. What the hell…

After kissing my hand, I'm never washing this by the way; he looked straight up at me and smiled.

"I'll see you around Kaoru…"

As he was walking away I saw megumi and keshin. I think they were watching the whole time. The look on the Big B's face was priceless. Its like saying "Like OH MAH GOD, how on earth this this scrawny thing catch HIS attention?"

HA! Bite me Primadona!

I guess this day won't be the worse after all. It's already looking up. Great!

I must look like I just got out of the loony bin. I can't get this grin off my face.

I entered the cafeteria just be greeted by a huge, by huge I mean HUGE! It has the name, section and picture of each representative in the pageant.

I was hyperventilating again. I couldn't take it.

I screamed!

I opened my eyes; every single person was looking at me. WHY!

I gave all of them an awkward smile and slowly backed off. When I was out of sight I ran out of school and towards the field.

I kept walking and walking and found someone smoking behind the bleachers. I hid and peeked through.

Smoking isn't allowed on campus. Who every this is they are in bug trouble.

I saw long black hair, and stilettos.

Oh. I know who this is. It's Ms. President.

"Are you always sneaking around?"

I squealed and hid. I cannot get caught. WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?!

I was ready to give an angry rant but saw that it was Sanosuke…

My anger diminished once I saw him. That's a bit weird. That never happened to me before. When I get mad, I'd usually go on for hours.

"Right, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? I go here everyday and I haven't seen you even once."

"I was-uhm, I was just having a bad day. Needing a bit of fresh air that's all."

_Announcement: Classes will no longer continue due to an emergency meeting of staff and faculty. Students are expected to be off campus by 11:30am. Thank you._

_Repeating Announcement_

_Classes will no longer continue due to an emergency meeting of staff and faculty. Students are expected to be off campus by 11:30am. Thank you._

Well isn't that convenient.

I looked back behind the bleacher and saw her walking our way and not just her. Even kenshin.

I panicked. I grabbed Sanosukes hand and ran as fast as my legs can take me.

Once we were inside the building we stopped to catch our breath. We were both panting and sweating. This is one HOT day.

I didn't notice that I was still holding his hand and neither did he. Looking at the direction of our hands we immediately let go. I swear, we were both blushing like mad.

Sanosuke was first to break the silence.

"So missy, you ***cough*** you want to hang out. I mean only if you… want to. We're out early so I was wondering…"

Is he asking me out? ME?!

Isn't this a huge turn of events.

"If you don't want to I'd understand an-"

"I would love to…"

I gave him a smile. I was blushing I knew it and so was he.

"GREAT! Uh. I mean. Great, nice. I'll meet you up front in 5 minutes." He grinned and waved.

I cannot believe this day, so many good and bad things all at once.

At least it ended with something I never expected.

Oh crap, he said five minutes. AHH! I ran. Running to get my bag and running to get to him as fast as I could.

This actually turned out better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

Another note. So you sure have notice the sudden change of course. Don't worry. Just wait and see what will happen.

I hope you all like this chapter. Review me and tell me what you think.

Tata for now, Allons-y!


End file.
